I love my test subject
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Two people alone, two people looking out for each other and know exactly what the other needs to continue moving forward in times of doubt. Levi x Hanji Story


Levi was not sure if his decision was the right one, but what does a man not do if he cares a lot about a woman and on top of it misses her touch lately...

Of course he would never admit this out loud.

Knocking at the door to the Commander office Levi waited a few seconds until he went in after hearing the faintly voice of the new hardworking Commander.

"Levi what do you want at this late hour?"

The bespectacled woman asked as she looked up to him.

"Do I need a reason now to check up on you?"

Raising on her eyebrows the brunettes eye followed him with amusement, walking up to her until he stood behind her.

"If someone admits to check up on someone I would say this is called a 'reason'." she said in a teasing tone.

Two arms went over her shoulders, around her to hug her from behind, the back of the chair behind between them.

"And this too... you know, I have still some work..."

"Do it later. It's late and you should not destroy your eyesight anymore than they are shitty already." Levi leaned closer, his breath ghosting over her right cheek. "Being a Commander means to stay healthy too."

Hanji's cheeks lightly turned pink followed by a long sigh in defeat, placing her pen down before she turned her gaze around to him.

"Fine. You win. But explain to me why you are so clingy today." She pouted. "Could it be you missed me~?"

His face turned away to not look at her. Because if she could, Levi knew she would see right through him.

"Come to bed already."

* * *

Leading her to her new bedroom, since her new Commander room is more spacious and has a bigger bed than him, also he made sure it stayed always clean and spotless. The whole walk Levi still kept quiet what he was going to propose next or had planned out in his head at least. It all depended on Hanji, if she wanted to.  
As soon as Hanji's body plopped down onto her bed she felt how tired she was actually, but despite how tired her body was her mind could just not slow down. Meetings, leading, funds. There was just so much to do and Hanji wondered if she actually was making any process at all.  
Levi quietly started removing her boots debating with himself how to propose his next question as Hanji stopped the silence for him.

"Levi... can I ask you an honest question?"

The question was sudden but Levi stopped his movement and looked up to her.

"Am I leading the Corps correctly?" She paused looking down. "I feel like I just do not good enough... this isn't like titan research. I have to think about the life of everyone-"

Levi placed his hand over her mouth preventing her to continue whatever she was trying to say. He hated whenever she doubted herself and her abilities. Because he saw how hardworking she is.

"Shut up with the crap. None can know if we make the right choice or not. BUT I know you are in need for a break."

Pushing her body down to the bed, Levi pinned her down and went on top of her. Before Hanji could even try anything he suddenly and mercilessly attacked her lips.  
Hanji moaned kissing him back, closing her eyes. He was rough and demanding, Hanji could feel how much he must have longed for this as she moved her arms around his neck,tightly gripping at the back of his shirt. Breaking the kiss for breath Levi took the next surprising move and made them switch positions, pulling her up on top of him, holding her in place and making sure she did not fall off him.

"If you need to experiment, experiment and if you need to lead than fucking lead!"

Blinking once than twice it took a moment for her brain to encrypt his rough way of speaking. Her foggy mind from his make out session not helping her.

"Are you telling me to... experiment on you?"

"If this makes you happy." Levi rolled his eyes. "Decide before I change my mind offering my body as your play thing. There are no titans for me to catch you so..."

Starting to giggle Hanji bend down and kissed his forehead making the whole situation even more embarrassed for Levi than it already was to begin with.

"To offer yourself to be my beloved test subject. This is the most romantic love confession I ever got Levi." She kissed his nose chuckling at him grimacing and another little kiss on his grumpy frowning mouth. "I love you Levi."

"Is this a yes then?" He asked letting Hanji move his arms up over his head and holding them in place with her hands gently. She wasn't using force or rather needed not to because Levi obeyed her every move.

"I have to accept such a romantic love confession do I not?" She smirked down at him.

Her expression had changed Levi noticed. Her troubled expression slowly being gone, replaced by a flushed red face along with a smirk filled with hidden excitement.

She was from day in and day out busy with the same routine of Commander work and since long she had forgotten the hot fire her body felt when she had seen something or wanted to test something out.

She felt like this the first time she met Levi many years ago and here she was again having him lying under her, feeling the same excitement sourcing inside her through her whole body.  
He gave her something of normality she had missed. He was her place to call home after a long day of work to calm down.

Drawing small circles with her finger over his chest Hanji grinned. "Well than what should I do with my most precious test subject."

"Whatever the hell you want..." Levi regretted his words immediately as he saw her widened surprised expression and added quickly. "Almost everything. If I tell you to stop you stop."

"We will use the save word just like usual then."

Levi nodded.

This was one of Levi's first demands before he agreed to be Hanji's sex partner. A safe word 'tea' for them in case her crazy mind would go way overboard for him.  
Leaning to over to reach her bedside drawer she pulled out a box smiling to herself. It was a while ago since they last found the time to use it. Their sexual play became so wild that Levi used on her some toys sometimes too and she was in need of the safe word as well, because the strength of Levi Ackerman was hard to handle sometimes or his endurance better to say.

Levi watched her quietly as she took out the handcuffs, letting her put them on him without resistance. Fixating his hands against the bed frame over his head Hanji nodded satisfied as Levi tried to pull on them without being able to escape, yet felt comfortable enough in his position.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Untying his cravat she pulled it from his neck, looking at it for a while as if to debate what to do with it.

"What now Hanji?"

"Can I blindfold you?" She asked rather innocently watching him for approval.

"Do whatever you like. Don't ask so many questions for this we have the safe word, right?"

Her raven haired man was right and so Hanji stopped asking unnecessary questions and used his cravat to blindfold him.

Waving her hands over his eyes she made sure he truly seeing nothing anymore besides maybe some shadows.

"You know Levi, being robbed of your eyesight let you experience your other sins even more. Like your sense of touch or your hearing..."

Blowing hot breath in his ear she smiled, hearing him click his tongue in disapproval.

Hanji started kissing down his neck, her hands unbuttoning his shirt slowly while doing so, traveling slowly and teasingly over his bare skin the more of his chest she exposed. Her lips traveled over his chest after she was done with neck, here and there leaving a hickey he would probably complain about later on. She started sucking on his left nipple while she pinched his other. Just the way he always did when he toyed around with her breasts. He grunted at the feeling of her violating him like this.  
Below him she could feel his pants getting harder as well already which made her grin satisfied.

"Aren't you getting excited hmm~?"

Moving up Hanji pressed her lips against his hungrily, slipping her tongue in his mouth to explore him, while her hands never stopped toying around with his nipples teasingly.  
She could hear him growl quietly muffled in their heated kiss. Her little wild beast not yet tamed yet. Not yet.

Levi was still battling with her, their tongues fighting for dominance. Until he felt her suddenly withdraw from him, leaving him confused lying there.

"Han-!?"

Not long after however he felt her breath right next to him and whispering into his ear lowly and sexily making his breath hitch.

"Levi..."

He felt her kiss his cheek.

"I love you..."

And another kiss to the tip of his nose tormenting him with embarrassment making his cheek turn cutely pink.

"I care so much about you..."

Hanji was happy with her torture. He deserved her honest words how she felt about him. Even if he was uncomfortable and not used with so much praise.

It might be the biggest torment for him even worse than physical torture.  
The chains clanked against the frame as he tried to move unable to escape.

"Hanji..." he clicked his tongue. Showing his displeasure. "Stop the teasing"

It made her chuckle.

"So cute. But you forgot I am in command right now."

A last short kiss to his lips, ruffling his black hair and Hanji had decided to spare him even more embarrassment, moving down to give his lower region some needed attention.  
Unzipping his pants Hanji pulled at them, happy as she noticed Levi moved his legs to help her get rid of them along with his underwear.

"Thank you Levi. You're such an obedient pet."

"Whatever." Was his short reply.

Too bad Levi was not able to see her as Hanji took off her own clothes until she was only wearing her black pair of panties.

"Don't worry, I will give your little guy now the attention he was waiting for."

Informing him over her next moves Hanji's hands moved to his hard erection squeezing it lightly to test his reaction out. She noted her sudden touch, because he was not able to see anything quite surprised him.  
Without much said she started her work, stroking his member with her fingers before she engulfed him with her whole hand, her thumb pressing against his tip feeling pre cum leaking out.  
Her other hand found his balls, starting to toy around with them as well.

"Is it good? Tell me Levi how do you feel?"

Looking up at his face she watched him breath more roughly and panting lightly. He was never very vocal but Hanji wanted to try and change this today.  
Her hand was switched with her mouth, taking his whole length into her mouth. His fingers clenched together into fists, groaning.  
He felt so clearly how her mouth went up and down his whole length, her tongue licking every inch of him despite not being able to see anything and only being left with his imagination.

"Fuck.." he cursed feeling getting closer and closer to come. "Ha-.. Hanji... I..."

She knew what he was going to say, but she didn't even think of stopping only sucking even stronger on him. A few more squeezes against his balls and sucking sounds was all which was needed to so until Levi couldn't handle it anymore, coming inside her mouth with a curse muffled by a low moan.

Hanji swallowed him whole, licking her lips.

But if Levi was thinking she gave him time to breath he was mistaken. Having just sucked him out she just continued stroking and pumping him with his hands again until he was hard again. As sensitive as he was he growled and twitched under her. His hips buckled up to meet her pumping

"Cum for me again Levi."

Hanji said sexily licking with long licks over his whole length now. Just having him under her control like this made Hanji wet between her own legs.

"Fucking Hanji... ah.."

Hearing his voice even if they were curses made her want to make him cum over and over again until there was nothing left inside of him anymore.

This time he released even quicker because she had milked him just a few moments ago. Licking her lips satisfied she watched him take a few deep breaths.  
But for Hanji this was not the end, far from the end. But what could she try next now that she for once had full control?

"You know... there is something I wanted to test. If you don't like it tell me. I will stop immediately."

Levi was not even fully able to listen to her still dealing with his second orgasm only halfway registering what she had said.

While one hand continued toying with his balls her other hand moved over his left leg, giving his inner thigh a kiss, her eyes looking at his hurt leg. She was glad it did not hurt anymore and healed well.  
Levi was on edge knowing nothing what would be her next move. Her hands on his balls felt nice but this could be a trap.

"Did you know why male like it there?"

Feeling a slippy wet finger pressed against his entrance his eyes went instantly wide. But before he could even protest the foreign object already went inside, while Hanji continued talking from his balls moved her hand up to stroking his penis again instead to satisfy him more.

"You have a prostate and if you hit it... it feels really good."

Her index finger pumping in and out carefully she felt him twitch and kick with his leg. As she found something slightly swollen she jabbed it noting down his strong twitch. She was actually surprised he did not tell her to stop yet the chains clanked loudly as he pulled against them and his breath hitched loudly. His body turned to the side suddenly trying to get away from this unknown foreign feeling, almost pushing Hanji away and kicking her with his legs.

"Whoa L-levi what!?"

A groan made her look up at his face instantly which was flushed deep red while he was gritting his teeth to silence himself.

Noticing she might be doing something good with her exploring of his body Hanji again continued pumping him from both sides at the same time. Him being slightly turned actually gave her even an easier access and she darted to slip another finger in as she felt him being stretched quite a bite now. Her own face was deep red from excitement just watching him squirm beneath her even more now. He had found the pillow and bite down to it she noticed stifle his louder moans.

Whenever he felt her hit this one spot it freaked his body out sending a whole electric shock through him along with her hand on his hard cock none stop torturing him.

As she than leaned over and down and he felt her mouth closing in over only his tip, he had to release even if it was all over her face.  
Panting extremely now Hanji pulled away from him completely to study his expression better. Did she went over board? She never wanted to do something he didn't liked.  
Removing the blindfold from his eyes she was now eye to eye with him. Saliva was dripping down his mouth while his breathing was still fast and rough.

"Fucking hell woman..." he managed to say between pants.

"Levi?"

"If just a single word leaves this room over this I will murder you..." he growled at her. But he didn't say he disliked it, just being embarrassed with himself how his body betrayed him.

"You did not dislike it however... Ah, right I will let you do the same to me if you want..."

Levi continued glaring daggers at her. "Go wash your hands and face. You are full of cum. Disgusting. You are not getting near me again like this"

A grin appeared on her face as she felt him kicking her side with his leg to push her off the bed. Quickly the brunette obeyed and got up to make her way to the bathroom next to her room.

"Of course. Just a second. I will be back in a second just wait there!"

Levi merely rolled his eyes at her, watching her disappear into the bathroom. As if he had much of a choice being still chained at the bed like this.

"Just hurry the fuck up."

Around two minutes later Hanji was back without her panties he noticed but instead a wet towel in her hands. Going back into bed she flashed him a kind smile.

"I know Mr. Clean freak would prefer a little clean up too. You dirtied yourself quite a bit."

"And who's fault is this?"

Whatever way he spat at her it only made Hanji laugh with amusement.

"Be happy I clean after myself for once."

The brunette whipped his chest free from her saliva and his own sweat and body fluids. Hanji knew how much he hated being sticky after sex.

"You never came yet." Levi said in a matter of fact tone.

As she was finished cleaning him up and put the towel on her bedside drawer she answered him.

"Not yet."

Climbing back up on him Hanjj spread her legs giving him a good view and how she rubbed herself against him until he was hard enough again to embrace her and enter her inner walls. Lowering her body down carefully she let him enter her, groaning way louder than Levi did as he slide inside her. She was always very vocal. Until he was fully inside she lowered herself down, closing her eyes and sighing in pleasure.

"You're so deep in me Levi.. ahh hah"

Levi's eyes now that he was able to see never left Hanji, burning the images of her right into his mind, cursing in the end how he could do nothing more than watch.  
Her walls were so tight clenching his sensitive overstimulated cock together that he had to groan from every little body move she did.  
He lifted his hips as good as he could to tell her to start moving and ride him already and stop daydreaming already.

"I know, I know."

Lifting herself up she started moving on top of him, until his cock almost slipped out of her before she let herself fall again and ramming back inside herself. Up and down, up and down the movements continued, wet slapping sounds echoing in their ears. Her breasts moved along her body driving Levi nuts as he met her every trusts.

The whole image how her face was red, her mouth lightly open, letting hot breath out with a strand of saliva dripping down and moaning his name, her hair a mess but a good mess making him just want to grab into her ponytail and tangle his fingers into her hair and kissing her forcefully. His arms twitched forcefully trying to break free but it was no use.

His toe's curling up he was feeling he was getting close again, but he had to endure. Call it Ackerman pride but he would not come before her this time.  
Luckily for him Hanji seemed to have noticed his actions and her movements slowed down, at first confusing him until Hanji bend over and he could hear a familiar 'clack' and in the next moment his hands were free.

"Here. I will be a good leader and listen to your request."

In a matter of seconds as soon as those words left her mouth Levi had his hands on her hips, forcefully moving them deep down making her yelp out. His lips resting on her shoulder right where her scar was, kissing it.

"Commander... Hanji.. let me help you.. "

The way Levi Ackerman called her Commander somehow was a huge turn on for her, full of loyalty, affectionate and with pure honesty his words were filled instead of the way the others said it.  
Their mouths found each other for one last heated battle, their tongues exploring each others mouths until she felt her orgasm coming close, breaking apart and scream his name as she came. Someone might have heard her from a few rooms away since the walls weren't this thick, but frankly speaking Hanji didn't cared at the moment.

"Fuck!"

Levi couldn't hold himself back anymore either as her walls milked him dry coming alongside her.

Hanji could feel how his warm sperm filled her insides. Luckily today it was a safe day, but still just in case she would take the bitter medicine to prevent any unwanted pregnancies.

Not yet she was allowed to or maybe even never considering her age. She had not much time left over how it would get every passing year harder for her now.

Collapsing on top of him Hanji could hear his hammering heartbeat below her along side her own. Both of them breathing roughly to come down from their high.

His hands instinctively moved around her frame, hugging her close, making her smile weakly in the process as she looked up into his face. With one hand weakly touching his right check and caressing it with her thumb. He titled his head to the side and planted an affectionate kiss against the palm of her hand.

No words were spoken as he moved his arm to push some brown stands of her hair out of her face before he placed his hand at her left cheek doing the same as her, having Hanji lean against his touch feeling content.

They stayed like this for a moment until Hanji felt like having enough strength to push herself away one last time from his warmth as Levi sat up and grabbed the towel from the drawer to whip them clean again. If it was avoid able Levi preferred cleaning himself instead of going to bed covered in their body fluids in their lower regions.  
After he was done he put the towel away and laid back down, embracing Hanji strongly from behind while pulling the blanket over them.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow is another hard day..."

He didn't needed to say it twice feeling extremely tired now himself.

"I know.. but you want to hear my experiment results before this?"

A light smirk was on his face she unfortunately couldn't see as his head was nuzzled into her wild brown hair.

"Do I have a choice ever? Split it out already."

"To fully confirm my hypothesizes I need to redo the experiment in the near future again."

She chuckled, placing her hands over his arms, feeling safe and protected inside his embrace. Hoping he understood her little hint.

She could hear him sigh defeated. "It cannot be helped. I have to allow you again to turn myself into a test subject to satisfy your crazy mind."

And with this the two veterans soon after fell asleep vowing to protect and take care of the other until their last dying breaths.


End file.
